A Glee Christmas Extravaganza
by stripes268
Summary: Kurt and Blaine! Slash. Finn is an important character also. Fluff for the most part. The glee club has a Christmas party and Kurt invites Blaine! Karofsky problem at the end


A/N So my friend, emi1merlinfan, and I wrote this story for fun! It was a complete collaboration! So we really hope you like it! Read and review please! :D

Kurt was freaking out. Just yesterday he had nervously/apprehensively invited Blaine to the first annual Glee Club Christmas Party, which was going to take place in the choir room at 8 o'clock tonight. The phone conversation went surprisingly well.

_He heard the phone that the phone was ringing as he called Blaine. With every ring he got more and more anxious and he was thankful that he used the *67 trick, which doesn't show who the call is from. But, then he couldn't back out when he heard Blaine's sexy, sweet voice say, "Hello?"_

"_H-hey Blaine, it's Kurt." He said._

"_Oh, hey Kurt! What can I do you for?" Blaine asked cheerfully._

_Kurt could feel his face already turning a deep crimson color as that comment was putting inappropriate images in his head, but he pushed on. "Well um… there's this party that my glee clubs having tomorrow at eight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Like, they said to invite friends and yeah…" He finished lamely. _

_He heard Blaine laughing through the phone. Kurt's heart sank for a moment, feeling foolish_, why would he wanna go with me? _But, then Blaine said, "Of course! I'd love to go!"_

_Kurt was ecstatic, "Great! See you then!" He mentally kicked himself for showing more enthusiasm than he intended to._

Currently, Kurt was throwing the contents of his closet around the room, searching for just the right thing to wear._ I'm not trying to impress Blaine… not at all…. Oh, who am I kidding? He's the only reason I tried to find the perfect outfit. _"Shut up." He said out loud, silencing his thoughts.

After many hours of frantic searching he ended up wearing black boots, white, fitted pant, and a mid-thigh length button down green shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a red tank top.

"Kurt!" Burt yelled down. "Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

When Kurt ran upstairs, he heard the garage door opening and turned to see Finn standing in the kitchen. Finn was looking at his reflection in the window, adjusting the collar of his shirt. He was wearing a long sleeved button down shirt, under a red sweater. "I think they're waiting for us in the car." Finn said as he turned around. There was a long pause, as Finn looked Kurt up and down. Then he smiled at his step-brother and he said, "You look really nice, Kurt." There was another pause and then Finn smiled knowingly, "Is the outfit for Blaine's sake?" He teased.

Kurt could feel the heat rushing to his face. "How do you know about him? I've never mentioned him." Kurt said with wide eyes.

Finn took something out of his pocket with a sly grin on his face. Kurt gasped as he realized it was his phone. "Now, before you get mad, I wanted to make sure you were ok. I know things are happening but you're not telling us about them. You never took to us anymore. Not even me. You're my brother now, man. I want you to feel comfortable telling me anything."

Kurt normally got mad when people stole his stuff, in particular, his phone. But, this time he found it rather endearing, and he couldn't help but smile. "That's very sweet of you Finn, but where did you get my phone?"

"Dude, it was right on the table! I just… took it." Shrugging at the last bit.

The embarrassment came flooding back to his cheeks. "Well, what do you… um… know?" He asked.

"Well, I was kinda wondering who this Blaine guy is." He said teasingly holding out the phone just out of Kurt's reach, which had his contact picture displayed on the screen. Kurt stepped forward and lunged for his phone, but wasn't quite tall enough. "C'mon seriously, give it back." He said, laughter staining his voice.

Finn was wearing a huge smile. "Wait! I wan-"

He was suddenly cut of by a honking noise emanating from the garage that lasted approximately thirty seconds, followed immediately by Burt yelling, "Guys! Seriously! Hurry up!"

Smiling mischievously, Finn yelled, "Coming!" Then he ran out to the garage and jumped into the car. Followed by Kurt. As soon as Kurt was in Burt drove out of the garage. "Give it back, Finn!" He demanded.

Finn, ignored his request and asked, "Well, who is he?"

"Just a helpful friend! Now. Give. Me. My. Phone!" He leaned over Finn to try to reach his phone, Carlos, which was being held hostage by Finn's long arm.

Finn's eyebrows went up as if to say "yeah right."

Kurt was tugging on Finn's arm in a desperate attempt to reach Carlos, but was careful not to stretch the fabric of Finn's sweater, even though he knew Finn wouldn't care. But, Kurt would hate to see such a nice sweater get ruined.

Carole turned around and said good naturedly to them, "Boys, cut it out and put your seat belts on." They both froze upon noticing for the first time that night, what their parents were wearing… or rather what they were dressed up as.

"Mom… what are you wearing?" Finn asked, narrowing his eyes, and looking as though his worst nightmare was coming true.

She laughed, so did Burt, "Honey, we thought it would be a great idea for us to go as Santa and Mrs. Claus!" She exclaimed.

Though Kurt and Finn were still frozen in their same uncomfortable situation, they looked at each other. Both silently agreed to be really fast getting into the school, and pretend that they have nothing to do with them. They let it drop and Kurt reached for the phone, but Finn saw this coming, and started laughing, "Nice try!" He said ruffling his hair.

"No!" Kurt yelled. He sat normally, leaving Carlos completely forgotten in Finn's grasp.

"Oh, I see, are we worried about what a certain boy named Blaine might think about your hair like this." Kurt have him a look, pleading with his eyes not to say anymore. Finn understood, but that didn't stop him from ruffling his hair a few more times.

Kurt howled in agony and tried to push Finn's hands away. "What's going on back there?" Burt asked. "Who's Blaine?"

"I forgot Kurt doesn't know Blaine, but he and I did a football camp together."

The parents nodded and thought nothing of it. Kurt and Finn sat in silence as Kurt fixed his hair to the best ability, using the window as a mirror. Only stopping to glare at Finn. Then, after a few moments of silence between the two boys, then Kurt yelled suddenly, "Give me back Carlos!" The parent's conversation stopped as they gave their son a look that said that they were questioning his mental stability, while Finn said, "Carlos?"

"Yeah, my phone." Kurt said, as if this was completely normal, which he believed to be so.

Finn still looked utterly confused. "You named your phone Carlos?"

"Yes." Kurt said, as he closed his eyes, and turned his nose up. "Now give him back."

"Maybe, or maybe I'll text someone."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet?" He challenged, winking at his stepbrother. "I'll give. Carlos… back to you, if I get to meet a friend of yours-" both understanding that he meant Blaine- "and you tell me things from now on."

"Is Carlos worth it?" After a few moments of contemplating this question, he agreed to Finn's terms and got his beloved Carlos back, and put him safely into his pocket. They then arrived at McKinley.

"Oh! Kurt, we should probably get in there now, because remember we needed to tell Mr. Shue that thing… Remember…?" Finn said, implying that they should get in there, without being accompanied by their parents for minimal embarrassment.

"Oh, right!" Kurt said, "See you in the choir room!" He yelled to his parents, and before they could respond the two left the car, and went to the entrance of the school.

Once they got into the choir room, they saw that everyone was already there, with the exception of Blaine, who was going to arrive late due to a Warbler's show for the St. Jude nursing home.

Burt and Carole were apparently not as far behind as they thought, for they heard a jingle followed by Burt's voice imitating Santa Clause in a jolly, "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" Kurt and Finn exchanged a look of exasperation as the rest of the Glee club laughed.

Kurt could hear Brittany say to Santana, "Kurt and Finn's dad has a pointy head."

"Honey, why did you run in here so fast?" Carole said to Finn, who blushed slightly when he noticed that several other glee club members were watching, amused. Rachel appeared to be enjoying the interaction based on the perky smile on her face. Finn looked back at his mother with an apologetic smile and shrugged his shoulders before walking over to talk to Rachel.

Carole and Burt went over to mingle with the other parents, who were congregating in the left side of the room, while Kurt walked to Mercedes who was with Tina and Mike. "Merry Christmas, Kurt!" Mercedes said excitedly.

"Well," Kurt said grinning adorably, "Sorry to tell you this, Mercedes, but its not quite Christmas yet."

The three laughed and started talking about their plans for break. Kurt stopped paying attention, nervous of what was going to become of tonight. He felt himself getting more and more anxious.

Finn was having a great time. He was talking to Rachel, when suddenly, "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars started playing from his pocket. He jumped in surprise and took the phone out of his pocket, smiling at Kurt's ringtone choice. It brought back memories of the wedding of their parents. Kurt had planned the entire wedding, and in appreciation for his new stepbrother, Finn had gotten the New Directions to sing that song in Kurt's honor, and he had danced together.

"Sorry, Rachel, I gotta take this," Finn said when he saw that the caller was Blaine. Finn put the phone to his ear. "Why hello there," He said melodically.

"Isn't that Kurt's phone?" Rachel asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously, but Finn didn't hear. He turned around and walked towards the edge of the room.

"Uh…Kurt?" Blaine asked, sounding confused.

"No, this is Finn," He said, trying not to laugh, "Kurt's right here I'll put him on the line." He walked over to Kurt, grinning widely as he brandished the phone. "Kurt! The phones for you." He yelled suggestively, giving him a sly wink.

Kurt closed his eyes, sighed and held his hand out for Finn to put the phone in. Finn did so, and he looked over to Tina, Mike, and Mercedes who looked very confused. "Hello?" Kurt said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hey, Kurt? It's Blaine." He said, sounding like he was still confused as to what had happened.

"Oh, hey, Blai-" Kurt started saying.

He was cut off by Tina yelling, "Oh my God! Finn and Kurt! Furt! You are soo cute together!" Which was followed by sounds of agreement from all the glee girls and laughter from the glee boys, except for Puck.

Puck said, "Kurt, if only your name was Kart, then you guys would be Fart." This remarked was followed by even more laughter. They could feel the Christmas spirit in the air.

Kurt smiled at them all and then said into his phone, "Sorry about that, are you here?"

"Yeah." Blaine said, still sounding confused.

"Ok, I'll be right out." Kurt said, hanging up.

Right as he was heading out the door, Finn said, "Dude, you leave him everywhere."

Kurt rolled his eyes at him, took Carlos back, and left the room, even though he was almost to the parking lot, he was scared that people in the choir room could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Then, he saw the sexy teenager standing by the entrance. "Hey." Kurt said.

"Hey." Blaine said, smiling, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Are you ok?" He touched him reassuringly on the shoulder.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

They were walking in and he said, "I think you'll like everyone, they have their faults, but they're all really nice."

"Yeah, I could hear them in the background during the phone conversation. They seem to really love you." He remarked.

"I like to think so, and I think they'll feel that way about you."

"Even though I'm from a competing school?" He asked jokingly.

"Hmm… actually…" Kurt trailed off, and Blaine nudged him with his elbow and the two started laughing as they entered the choir room.

As soon as they entered the room Finn ran over and gave Kurt a hug from behind. One of his hands was resting on his head and his other arm was around his neck. "Kurt! I've missed you so much!"

"Stop it!" He yelled laughing, clawing at his arm, trying to escape Finn's embrace.

Finn stayed in the same position but ruffled his hair.

"Finn, this is-" Kurt began but was cut off by Finn.

"Blaine! I'm Finn. It's a pleasure to meet you." Finn said.

Blaine was worried that Finn knew who he was because Kurt told him about all of the advances that Blaine made on him. "Pleasure." Blaine said politely as the rest of the glee club came over to meet Blaine, "So, how long have you too been dating?"

The other members burst out laughing and Finn and Kurt turned a bright color. "What…?" Finn asked confused.

"Oh, sorry I heard that thing on the phone about you too, and Furt." Blaine explained. This fueled the glee kids laughter.

Finn awkwardly let go of Kurt, and Kurt said, "Oh, no we're stepbrothers as of recently, and Finn called us Furt at the wedding."

"Oh," Blaine said turning a red color, "Sorry my bad."

Kurt shook his head and laughed and Blaine and Finn joined in. Mercedes caught the smile on Kurt's face and the way his eyes lingered on Blaine. She also caught the way Blaine sneaked glances at Kurt. "Alright, guys, this is Blaine, Blaine, this is Santana, Puck, Brittany, Artie, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Rachel, and you just met Finn."

They all said hi, but left the two to talk, seeing the same thing Mercedes had seen; the way they looked at each other.

"So… do you have any plans for break?" Kurt asked, knowing that he was getting his hopes up for nothing.

"Not really, you?"

"Same. Though that may change with Finn and Carole in the equation now… Oh, sorry will you excuse me for a moment?" Kurt cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go grab a drink from the water fountain. I don't want any of this punch, you know what they say; it goes straight to your hips." He motioned to his hips and Blaine laughed.

Kurt walked out of the room and started getting a drink, when he heard heavy footsteps and a nasty voice say, "Hey, Homo." Karofsky shoved him. Kurt figured that he was serving detention… again.

"Leave me alone!" Kurt said to him.

"Or what?" Karofsky said and punched him, making contact with his left cheek. The impact sent Kurt stumbling backwards to the ground, and he let out a slight sound of pain. Karofsky came over and stood menacingly over him and then gave him a vicious kick to the ribs. Kurt let out a muffled yell of pain and started gasping as the breath had been knocked out of him. Karofsky went over to kick him again but suddenly he heard Blaine yell, "Hey!" And the next thing Kurt knew Blaine was standing in front of him, putting himself between Karofsky and Kurt. Blaine had drawn Finn's attention to the situation for he was soon joined by him. Finn didn't say anything though he just punched Karofsky in the gut.

"Leave my brother alone!" Finn yelled. All the others came over and saw what was happening, they all looked petrified. Half of the boys were restraining Burt and the other half of them were holding Puck back telling him that he can't or he'll be sent back to juvie. Mr. Schue ran over, though.

"Break it up! Break it up!" He yelled, "Karofsky, principles office first thing in the morning on the first day we get back!" He ordered, "Now get out of here!" He then told everyone to go back into the room and give them their privacy.

While Mr. Schue was dealing with Karofsky Blaine kneeled down and Finn knew to leave the two, and joined the others in the choir room. "Do you still wanna stay at the party?" Blaine asked softly.

"I don't know," Kurt said hoarsely, "You didn't have to do that, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, "Yeah, I did."

Kurt smiled back. Then he propped himself on his elbows. "Thanks." Then he realized something right above Blaine's head. Mistletoe.

The other boy looked up as he saw Kurt looking above his head. He saw it too. "Mistletoe." Blaine whispered. "You don't have to." He said as their faces were only centimeters away.

"Yeah I do." Kurt smiled and the two kissed. It was soft and tender. Kurt was putting all of his emotion into that kiss. He put his arm around Blaine's neck.

Kurt forced himself to break away when he became aware of people watching them. He looked over his shoulder to see everyone in the choir room gathered around the door watching them with huge smiles on their faces. "Actually, I don't really think I wanna stay."

"Let's get out of here." Blaine said, giving him a half-smile, helping him up.


End file.
